The Fairy Tail Guild Song!
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: Something I thought I do just for fun! After making a bad impression through the madness of the famous Fairy Tail Guild, the guild members decide to make up by singing the Fairy Tail Guild Song in order to give a warm welcome to their newest member, Lucy Heartfillia! A parody based on "The Hallelujah Trail" song composed by Elmer Bernstein from the 1965 film.
**The Fairy Tail Guild Song!**

I, Lucy Heartfilia, couldn't believe it. I was actually standing in front of the famous _Fairy Tail_ guild! The guild I had read about so much when I was training to become a wizard, the guild I all but dreamed of joining when I had finally become one. Now I was here at long last!

"Welcome to _Fairy Tail_!" said a childlike voice.

I turned to the cat-like creature with blue fur and wings named Happy. Standing beside him was his male friend and companion Natsu, a pink haired Dragon Slayer wizard with the power of fire.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Natsu offered with a grin.

It seemed hard to believe that just the other day I was nearly kidnapped along with many other young ladies when an imposter posing of the legendary wizard "Salamander" was using his magic to make those ladies fall in love with him. I would have been a victim too had Natsu hadn't arrived and interrupted the guys spell.

Apparently Natsu had arrived in town in answer to a rumor he heard from one of his fellow guild members regarding his lifelong search for his master.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was that I was about to walk through the doors of the _Fairy Tail_ guild!

" _Yeah_!" I replied excitedly to Natsu.

Natsu grinned again before his face turned serious and he kicked the big wooden doors opened. Normally I would have scolded him for making such an unexpected move, but by then I was already blown away by what I saw inside for the very first time. The inside of the guild was practically a giant cafeteria and was filled with people from the closest table to the furthest.

" _We're home_!" I heard Natsu yell, sounding more annoyed than happy, " _We made it back alive_!"

Instantly he was welcomed by warm welcomes. I couldn't but smile in awe.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu!" someone said, "Had to start making-"

Before he could finish, Natsu charged and and placed a flying kick to the speaker's face, sending him flying.

" _Why did you do that_?!" I gasped.

Natsu ignored me and yelled at the unfortunate person, "You _lied_ about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

The man jumped to his feet, his face red in anger.

"Don't get mad at me!" he yelled back, "I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along a rumor I heard."

"It was just a _rumor_?!" Natsu cracked his knuckles as though he'd been insulted.

"You wanna fight?!" the man challenged

"Let's go!" Natsu charged at him.

The fight ensued, followed by chaos. I saw Happy try to calm Natsu down before something caused the poor cat to go flying across the guild. So, the entire guild erupted into a brawl. I could only stand there in disbelief… before it suddenly struck me that I was actually in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"So Natsu finally made it back, _huh?!_ "

My excitement was short lived as I saw a man with dark hair around my age, wearing nothing but under pants. I gasped in horror, but he completely ignored and went straight for Natsu.

"It's time we settle things once and for all!" he said.

"Gray, your clothes?" I heard a woman say.

" _I don't have_ time _for that!_ " he yelled over his shoulder before joining the fight.

The woman who spoke was a older one with chocolate brown hair. She was sitting at the bar with a wine glass in her hand. She was pretty, but she might as well be naked since she only wore a bikini top and short pants.

"You see?" she said in annoyed voice, "I don't date the men here because they have no class!"

She then lifted up a huge wine barrel and started chugging it down. My jaw dropped; _How in the world could she lift that big thing?! Let alone, drink it all?!_

"Come and fight me, Natsu!" yelled the underpants guy.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled back.

Now I heard a deep burly voice say, "It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!"

I turned to see a giant brute of a man with white hair, a scar over his right eye, and heavily muscled. He definitely looked like a person who could snapped you in two just using his bare hands.

"I'm a _real_ man!" he announced, lifting a big fist, "You want me to prove it to ya?!"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them," I said to myself.

By this time the underpants guy had finally made it to Natsu, but instead of getting into a fight they turned and sent the giant flying.

My jaw dropped again, "They knocked him out _that_ easily?!"

"Jeez," said yet another voice, "It's so noisy in here."

I turned once again to yet another surprise, this time it was a handsome man sitting at table with his arms draped over two young women. One look and it was clear that this guy was the lady killer of the guild, with his clean cut looks, red hair, and glasses. He seemed like he deliberately avoiding the brawl, until something flew into his head.

The women gasped, but the man straightened himself before standing up, now looking very pissed off.

"I'm going to go fight," he said to the ladies, "but only to protect you two."

He gave them a charming smile before walking off to join the brawl. The girls cheered and blew kisses at him.

"Yeah, he's definitely off my list," I sighed heavily, feeling rather disappointed, "What the heck is wrong with these people?! There's not one sane person in the entire place!"

"Hello!" said a soft voice behind me, "Are you new here?"

I braced myself for another unpleasant surprise-then squealed in delight when I turned and saw who it was.

" _It's Mirajane! In. The. Flesh!_ "

The beautiful young woman with long white hair and lake blue eyes smiled sweetly at me. Anyone who followed _Sorcerer's Weekly_ magazine knew about Mirajane, who often appeared in bikini clad photo ups. Not surprisingly, she was very popular among the guys.

"Um…" I struggled to find words-since it wasn't everyday you met a celebrity-before I pointed at the chaos behind me, "Don't you think we ought to try to stop them or something?"

Mirajane only grinned, "It's always like this around here. I just leave them alone. Besides-"

Before she could finish, the giant's body flew into her and they went crashing into a nearby table.

"It's kind of fun… don't you think?" she gasped underneath the giant's body before she lost consciousness.

"Augh!" I rushed forward, fearing the worst, "Don't die, Mirajane!"

A body slammed into me and after I gathered up my wits I saw that it was the underpants guy-only this time he was completely naked!

"Give me back my underwear, jerk!" he screamed at Natsu, who was spinning his underpants around his hand like a toy.

I screamed and tried to shield my eyes, although I should have just stayed silent because the guy finally noticed me and strolled over.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he said in a rather nice voice, "Could I please borrow your underwear?"

Had the circumstances been different I would have been amused, but I was not. I grabbed a nearby broken leg of a table and swung it with all my might.

" _As if_!" I sent the the perv flying, then someone sweep me off my feet and I saw that it was the lady killer.

"These guys are all so sensitive," he said in a seductive voice, "A woman has needs-"

The burly giant came over and sent the lady killer into the air with a single punch, making me fall flat on my bottom.

"Real men speak with their fists Loki!" he declared.

Then Natsu came over and kicked him into the air.

"I told you to butt out!" he yelled.

Then things got serious, everyone started summoning their magic powers. Happy somehow appeared by my side and I grabbed him to hold him up like a shield.

"They always fight like this?!" I asked him nervously.

"Uh-huh!" said Happy.

"You don't seemed worried!" I myself was beginning to wonder if I'd been too hasty in choosing this guild due to my inexperience as a wizard.

Just then a black, giant, shadowy figure that was so big it reached the ceiling stomped its big foot onto the floor. The entire guild shook and even the air went silent as everyone froze in their place.

" _Will you fools stop bickering like children_!" it said in a evil voice as it stared down at everyone.

I could only stare in shock, "He's huge!" _How many surprises was I going to get in one day?!_

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mirajane stepped forward with her bright smile, thankfully and miraculously alive and unhurt, "I didn't know you were still here Master."

I spun around to face her, "Did you say _Master_?!"

Natsu started laughing, "Man! Talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round you-"

The shadow giant lifted his foot and stomped Natsu into the floorboards. Natsu wasn't hurt but he wisely kept his mouth shut. The giant then looked down at me.

"Well," he sounded he was trying to speak in a gentler voice, "it seems we have new recruit."

"Yes, sir!" I replied in a shaking voice.

Magic started to spin around the giant like a whirlwind and his groan turned into screams. I only stood there dumbstruck as the shadowy giant shrank into a little old man no bigger than my knee, dressed somewhat like a court jester of orange and white.

"Nice to metcha!" he said in normal warm voice.

"He's _tiny_!" I stated out loud, "This little guy's really in charge here?!"

"Of course he is!" Mirajane laughed, "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild Master Makarov."

The guild master Makarov gave me a friendly before jumping up all the way to the guard rail on the second floor, unrolling a stack of papers he held in his hand. The guild members all stayed quiet as he cleared his throat before piercing them with a very irritated look.

" _You've and done it again you bunch of clods_!" he fairly yelled and held up the papers, "Just take a look of how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

The guild members shifted uneasily, none of them trying to deny it.

" _Have you lost your minds_?!" he went on, his little body now shaking with rage, "All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

This time there were a few murmurs, but no one tried to make excuses. I looked around in astonishment. I had no idea Fairy Tail had caused so much trouble. Then I remembered what Natsu did to the fake "Salamander" back in the Hageon and all the property damage he caused in the process. Yep, I could actually believe it now.

" _However_ …" all of us looked back up at Master Makarov and gasped in surprise when he burned the papers with fire magic, a warm smile on his face, "I say the heck with the Magic Council!"

He threw the burning papers forward, where Natsu jumped up and ate it.

"Now, listen up!" Makarov said in a serious voice, "Any power than surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and should come flowing out of your soul!"

I stare at him in amazement, moved by his words.

"If all we do is worry about following rules than our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause _that's_ what makes the Fairy Guild _number one_!"

He pointed his index finger straight up the air as he finished his speech and everyone cheered and joined him. I started to laugh and clapped, amazed by how the mood had changed so quickly.

"Now," Master Makarov looked down at me with another warm smile, "We have a new recruit here today and we've already made a somewhat bad impression on her. Let's fix that by first cleaning this place up and then giving her a warm welcome by singing the Fairy Tail guild song!"

" _Yeah_!" everyone cheered in agreement and immediately went to work. It was an incredible thing to see. Just a minute before they were at each other's throats. Now they were working together to clean their guild up.

Master Makarov jumped down and landed on the bar, waving at me, "Come closer child, Let me have a look at you."

Nervously I stepped closer. He looked up and down at me and grinned, "You're a rather pretty one. What's your name young lady?"

"Lucy, sir," I held out my hand, "Lucy Heartfillia. Thank you so much for accepting me into your guild."

He shook my hand before he noticed the unique set of keys I had dangling at my waist, "Ah, so you're a _celestial_ wizard, huh?"

"Yes," I smiled proudly, "Yes, I am."

"In that case, you're going to be very special addition to our guild."

"I am?" I blinked, "Why?"

"Well," Mirajane came forward, holding what looked like a big ink stamp, "You're the very first celestial wizard we've ever had in this guild."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Celestial wizards are not that common," said Master Makarov, gesturing at my keys, "Especially since the gold gate keys are very hard to get."

I laughed, "Yeah, that's true."

"So," Mirajane held the strange device, "Where would you like your mark, Lucy?"

"Uh… sorry?" I looked at Master Makarov in confusion.

"The guild mark," he answered with a grin.

"Oh, of course," I blushed, "Where do you usually put it?"

"Anywhere you want on your body," said Mirajane, "Your hand, your arm, your leg…"

"Your breast," Master Makarov said bluntly. When I stared at him he only shrugged, "There's are some female wizards who actually do that. Fairy Tail's no exception."

"Oh," not wanting to go deeper into the subject I held out my hand to Mirajane, "Just on the back of my hand, please."

"Any particular color you want?" she asked, "You can always change it whenever you wish."

"Pink will do," I replied.

"Okay," Mirajane took my hand and pressed the stamp on it, "Hold still now. This may tickle a bit."

I felt a cool and somewhat wet sensation, then Mirajane removed the stamp and a glowing pink image of the Fairy Tail Guild mark shined on my hand for a brief moment before it turned into a normal pink tattoo.

"There!" Mirajane beamed, "Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

I squealed in delight and spun around, feeling as though my birthday had come early.

"Pleased to have you in our guild, Miss Heartfillia," smiled Master Makarov, "You'll come to love this place, as you're about to find out."

He pointed behind me and I turned to see Natsu and all the other guild members grinning at me. The guild hall had been cleaned up and the tables put back as though the brawl had never happened.

"Welcome to the guild, Loony," said Natsu.

"The name's _Lucy_!" I yelled at him.

He only laughed before music started playing and he started clapping his hands along with everyone else. I watched in amazement as Fairy Tail welcomed me into their guild before they started to sing.

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy-Hold Up!_

 _Are you a young wizard looking for a guild?_

 _Heard of Fairy Tail?_

 _Well, look no more because it has been fulfilled!_

 _Come to Fairy Tail!_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, there's no place_

 _I would rather be!_

 _You can't have a place that is filled with fools!_

 _Except Fairy Tail!_

 _But if you want a guild that defies the rules!_

 _Then join Fairy Tail!_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, the number_

 _One guild of Earthland!_

 _If you're a boy here's what you do_

 _Protect Fairy Tail_

 _Defend it like it is the home for you_

 _My home Fairy Tail_

 _If you're a girl please support the men_

 _Fight for Fairy Tail_

 _Because they need you like you need them_

 _We are Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, there's no place_

 _I would rather be!_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, the number_

 _One guild of Earthland!_

 _The girls are sweet and very lovely_

 _Grace of Fairy Tail_

 _But look out boys they can be scary_

 _Love in Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail_

 _So when you're at home or on your way_

 _Think of Fairy Tail!_

 _And when asked be proud to say_

 _I'm from Fairy Tail!_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, there's no place_

 _I would rather be!_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _The number one guild_

 _Of Earthland!_

 _Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail_

 _Fairy Tail, Welcome to_

 _our guild Fairy Tail!_

And with that, my adventures began at Fairy Tail.


End file.
